


Every Day, Every Night

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Almost Caught, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fleshlights, Hoseok really wants to be caught by his roommates, Humiliation, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Solo Kink, Voyeurism, discreet masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok really, really likes jerking off. And he also kinda likes it when there are other people in the same room with him masturbating, completely unaware.[2won in later chapters]





	1. Mattress Love

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is REALLY self-indulgent and sinful I am so sorry lmao))

Hoseok could admit to having a habit of hugging his sheets while he slept; doing so helped him relax, it made him feel like he was holding something, like he wasn’t alone, like he was all warm and cozy next to someone. This wasn’t the embarrassing part to him, it’s what happened when he woke up one morning hard. He was probably 15 at the time, not unheard of for boys his age, but he did what felt the most natural to him- he started humping his sheets. The feeling was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, he thought it probably felt similar to actually having sex with another person, and had been addicted to it ever since. He was 24 now, and still humped his sheets from time to time.

This night was a little different though... Hoseok usually only jerked off when he was completely alone and confident that nobody could hear him. He’d woken up a little past 4 AM, painfully hard and with his sheets bunched up underneath him in the most stimulating way possible. His breath picking up and cheeks a dusty rose, Hoseok rolled his hips forward, rutting against them as his eyes darted around the room. Hyungwon and Hyunwoo both appeared to be asleep, but Hoseok knew how loud he could get if he didn’t watch himself. As much as he wanted to hump the shit out of his sheets, Hoseok didn’t want to make the mattress shake loudly enough to wake the others up. His heart pounded at the distinct possibility of it happening, and he hated how much the thought turned him on- his beloved bandmates and friends catching him masturbating in the basest way possible, rubbing his stiff cock against the sheets he slept on every night.

Biting his lip on a moan, Hoseok gripped the sheets, pressing them tighter against his underwear-covered cock, body arching as he thrusted his hips forward. The sensation was always incredible, but tonight he was wanting a little more. After only a few thrusts, Hoseok felt his heart pound loud in his ears as he reached down, stripping off his underwear, gasping at the cool air on his burning hot erection. He spread his legs, eyes darting to look over at Hyungwon and Hyunwoo’s bunks, legs completely splayed and his entire lower half on complete display for whoever happened to look over. He felt filthy, and the lewd action alone made pre-cum drip down his length in slow-moving drops.

After several long seconds, Hoseok moved his body back down onto the sheets, unable to prevent a whine from slipping between his lips at the naughty feeling. Here he was, sitting here in the room he shared with two other people, literally naked with his bare cock humping his sheets and likely leaving stains on them. He thought about sleeping on the same sheets that night, and he whimpered, feeling disgusting and ridiculously turned on.

Arching his hips and rubbing his stiff, velvety dick against the smooth sheets, Hoseok began picking up his pace, heart pounding as he began hearing the thump of the bed frame against the wall. It was a subtle noise, but in the still of the night, it was practically thunder in Hoseok’s ears. Despite this, he did nothing to quiet the noise, instead further exacerbating the loudness as his hips thrusted harder and harder against his bunched-up sheets. His breathing was starting to quicken, and the sound of his panting only added to the erotic noises in the dark room, his eyes never leaving the adjacent bunk bed and its two occupants.

With a gentle whimper, Hoseok noticed Hyungwon shifting around on the top bunk, and his eyes widened, now unable to look away. Hyungwon was usually a quiet sleeper, but the silence was now incredibly unnerving. Hoseok couldn’t tell if he was asleep or had woken up, and the unsureness made a shiver run down Hoseok’s spine. He knew it was wrong, to do this while one of his roommates could be awake, but he kept going, his hips making quick, short thrusts against his sheets. The thump of the bed against the wall was a little louder now, and Hoseok whined, the sound needy, as he stared up at Hyungwon’s bunk.

He spread his thighs, his powerful, defined body flexing and moving to hump his sheets, making use of his muscular body to stimulate his cock in the most erotic way he knew. He felt like a horny teenager again, humping his bed like an animal in heat, and the lewdness drove him closer to orgasm, body trembling and shivering as he moved.

At the sound of more movement from Hyungwon’s bed, Hoseok froze, now only just barely pressing his hips against the sheets, fingers curling around his pillow as he swallowed nervously. Hyungwon sighed, the sound soft and tired, and Hoseok stopped completely, his heart racing in his chest. He waited a few seconds to make sure Hyungwon wouldn’t make any other sound, and then continued his movements at full force, too aroused to worry about the possible negative outcomes—not that he wasn’t thinking about them. 

If Hyungwon was awake right now- he was listening to Hoseok hump his bed so hard, the frame was smacking against the wall with every thrust. He was probably disgusted, and annoyed, and might even be considering calling Hoseok out. Hoseok moaned, eyebrows drawing together as he thought about Hyungwon calling him a pervert, and how good it would feel to be chastised by his dongsaeng in this situation. A part of him sincerely hoped that Hyungwon could hear him, and that he might even hold a shred of resentment towards Hoseok for it. 

With these thoughts, Hoseok knew he was about to cum. The feeling was so intense and depraved, and his cock had been steadily drizzling precum for several minutes now, but Hoseok didn’t want to end. He started slowing his pace, savoring the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against the bunched-up sheets, the pressure of it, how it felt like he was actually having sex with somebody… it all flooded in his brain, and Hoseok whimpered, unable to resist the pleasure of picking up his pace.

Outright humping his sheets again, Hoseok moaned needily and breathlessly, his body working hard to pleasure his cock. He leaned his head down, eyes squeezed shut as he focused solely on cumming, on spurring on his erotic fantasies. Hyungwon calling him gross, Hyungwon exposing him to the others, Hyungwon quietly resenting Hoseok for waking him up with his midnight masturbation… Hoseok let all of these thoughts crash over him like a tidal wave, and Hoseok bit his lip on a scream, body trembling as he came. He quickly reached a hand down to catch some of the cum before it completely ruined his sheets, but knew he couldn’t catch it all, the thought spurring him on further. 

Gasping and moaning as he came, Hoseok’s eyes flickered back over to Hyungwon’s bed, slightly disappointed to see how still and peaceful he looked. Regardless, Hoseok rode out his orgasm, getting only a few splatters onto his sheets. Exhaling a deep, breathy sigh as he finished, Hoseok demounted his sheets, straightening them out and quietly getting up from his bed with shaky legs. Luckily, they kept a tissue box in their room, and he wiped off as much cum as he could onto a few tissues, tossing them into the trash can before walking back over to his bed. 

Hoseok smelt like sweat and cum, and had a bit of guilt weighing over him for what he thought about Hyungwon… but there wasn’t anything he could do about it now; it already happened. He’d never done anything so crass with somebody else in the same room as him, but he couldn’t deny how good it made him feel. He felt dirty, and disgusting… and so, so turned on. It was a unique feeling, and Hoseok had a feeling he just might get addicted to it.


	2. Fleshlight Love

“Oh? Are you going to bed already Hoseok-ah?” Hyunwoo asked, his voice gentle and a little concerned. Hoseok froze in place, his heart pounding as his fingers pressed something embarrassing just a little bit more under his sheet from where he stood.

“Yeah, I’m waking up a little earlier than usual to work out,” Hoseok replied, praying that the tremble in his voice could be mistaken for something else, anything other than what it was: nervousness. Hyunwoo hummed, the sound low and deep in his throat, and Hoseok didn’t dare turn around, knowing that if he did so, Hyunwoo would see his obvious erection and flushed cheeks.

He was in this state because tonight: he was going to jerk off. He’d been planning it for a few days now, and his plan would work out just fine, so long as the others did everything just like they normally did. He swallowed deeply, pushing the fleshlight beneath the sheet just a little bit more.

“Oh, alright,” Hyunwoo replied, and Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief, moving to crawl inside his sheets, only clad in a pair of underwear- like he usually was when he went to bed. Getting inside the sheets, Hoseok licked his lower lip, eyes flickering over to Hyunwoo. Watching the man as he moved around the room, grabbing a few things here and there, Hoseok felt his heart pound, and he reached his hand down, palming his erection lightly. He felt a pang of guilt, which only fueled his arousal further. 

“Want me to turn the light off?” Hyunwoo said, and Hoseok nodded, his cheeks warm. In this moment, Hyunwoo looked like a caring dad, his expression soft and concerned as he hovered in the doorway with his hand on the light switch. Feeling a little embarrassed to have made the connection, especially with what he was doing, Hoseok turned around, pressing his face into his pillow to will away the flustered thoughts.

At the sound of the light clicking off and the door gently shutting, Hoseok quickly scrambled to grab his toy, peeling off his underwear in one swift motion. He’d been waiting for this for a while now, there was no way he was going to waste his precious alone time with needless foreplay. He sifted through the sheets, quickly locating the small bottle of lube he usually kept on his bed, and squirting a few pumps of it into the small hole of his fleshlight.

His heart was racing, and even though his roommates typically stayed up for longer, there was no way of knowing when they would come back. He could have 5 minutes, or 5 hours, and not knowing was driving Hoseok crazy. The thought of one or both of his roommates barging in and catching Hoseok jerking off made a shiver run down his spine, and his cock stiffen considerably. 

Pressing his tip against the entrance and sheathing himself inside the soft, silicone toy, Hoseok groaned, his chin tilting back in bliss. Quickly redirecting his gaze back to his cock, Hoseok pushed his covers out of the way so he could watch himself get off- mesmerized by the sight of his cock getting swallowed by the toy over and over. He was now completely naked, his body on full display without even his blanket to cover him from whoever walked in. He found himself in this position a lot lately, but he couldn’t help it. There was nothing more erotic than doing something this lewd while utterly naked… especially if he could potentially get caught doing it. 

Picking up his pace, Hoseok slipped out a whimpering moan, biting his lip. Everyone was awake still, and many of his bandmates were milling about the dorm. He could constantly hear people walking around outside of his door, and they could easily hear any noise he made. Biting his lip, Hoseok opened his mouth a little further, his hand pumping away on his cock as he moaned again, this time a little louder, just to feel that rush of arousal and fear.

The squelching and squishing noises of his cock sliding in and out of his toy were getting louder and dirtier the more Hoseok jerked off, especially now that he was getting a good rhythm established. Those sounds, mixed with Hoseok’s occasional moans and whimpers, filled the room with naughty, questionable sounds. He heard voices outside the door, able to fully understand their conversation, and Hoseok scrunched his eyebrows together, worried that they had all been just as privy to his disgusting, depraved masturbation.

At the sound of the door-handle twisting, Hoseok quickly pulled the covers over him, turning around so his back was to the door. His heart was pounding like crazy, and- yep. They turned the light on too. He swallowed nervously, eyes squeezed shut and panic rising in his throat. What all did they hear? Did they know Hoseok was masturbating, would they humiliate him or tell him to be quiet? Hoseok couldn’t deny how much the last thought turned him on.

“…Are you asleep already?” a voice asked from behind him, sounding confused and a little concerned. Recognizing the voice as Hyungwon’s, Hoseok turned his head a little, careful not to turn his hips because the fleshlight was still buried to the hilt on his cock and would be easily recognizable tenting the sheets.

“Not yet, but I’m going to bed,” Hoseok answered, his voice breathy and aroused. He turned his head back around, knowing that the sweat and flushed cheeks were a dead giveaway. Hoseok still couldn’t believe that somebody walked in on him like this, and his cock twitched hard, body shivering slightly from the intensity of the situation. He heard Hyungwon hum from behind him, and he reached his hand back down, grasping onto the fleshlight softly. He couldn’t do this, not with Hyungwon in here…. But, of course, he did it anyway. His hand ever-so-lightly grasping the width of the fleshlight, Hoseok began pumping it on his cock, a faint wet noise sounding from beneath his sheets. 

“Yeah, I think I’m about to go to bed too,” Hyungwon said, and Hoseok felt his heart stop. It was one thing to do this while Hyungwon was breezing on through, but it was another entirely if Hyungwon decided to stay for a while. Hoseok had never masturbated with somebody completely conscious in the room for a long period of time, at least not that he was aware of, and the thought made waves of arousal wash over him. It was especially naughty since he was using such a loud toy, and the chance of getting caught was even higher. 

“O-okay,” Hoseok finally managed to reply, his hand working his cock even more. Hyungwon didn’t reply to that, instead grabbing a few things and then heading out the door- probably to brush his teeth and change clothes before going to bed. As he left, he neither turned the light off… or closed the door.

Hoseok shivered, turning his body to face the now completely open door. He could fully see into the hallway, and, even though nobody was walking by at this moment, anybody could look in and see what Hoseok was doing. With this in mind, Hoseok began slowly pulling away his blanket, revealing inch by inch of his naked flesh, until he made it to his fleshlight covered cock. Now extremely exposed, Hoseok started jerking off again, pumping his cock hard and fast as his eyes gazed through the open door, stuck between wishing somebody would walk by and see him, and praying that nobody would.

At the sound of somebody walking through the hall, Hoseok pulled the covers up, just enough to cover his crotch, but continued pumping his cock, the sheets moving with his vigorous movements. As the footsteps approached, Hoseok whined, his cheeks on fire and eyes half-lidded in lust. He wanted to expose himself so, so bad, but the fear of getting caught was so strong. He briefly fantasized about any of his bandmates catching him like this and sneering down at him, disgusted- maybe even laughing at his pathetic display. With this in mind, Hoseok pulled the sheet away, revealing his masturbation to whoever happened to pass by.

Finally, as the person walking down the hall made it to the door, Hoseok’s eyes widened, and he watched as Minhyuk breezed on by, not even looking into the room as he passed. Exhaling a hot, deep sigh of relief, Hoseok continued quickly jerking himself off, mind filled with what could’ve been the most intense humiliation of his life, his body wracked with tremors, lips spilling needy moans as his pace quickened. He was getting close now, that brief moment of nearly getting caught driving him rapidly to his orgasm. 

Just as Hoseok was about to cum, however, he heard another pair of footsteps walking down the hall, and he groaned, eyebrows scrunching together. He was gonna get caught this time, for sure, he couldn’t even think about covering himself anymore, his brain too far gone and legs splayed wide as he pumped his little fleshlight full of cock.

He thought he couldn’t move even if he tried, but as Hyungwon walked back into the room and Hoseok was still totally exposed, he quickly scrambled to pull the sheets up, panting heavily as he willed his body to calm down. Luckily, Hyungwon didn’t even look up as he entered, and therefore Hoseok wasn’t caught with his pants down, but he was _right there_ , and Hoseok was seconds away from orgasm. Noticing how out-of-breath Hoseok sounded, Hyungwon finally turned to look at him, a little surprised to see how flushed and sweaty he looked.

“…Are you okay?” Hyungwon asked, and Hoseok nodded quickly, faking a smile.

“Yeah,” he answered, too out of it to think of a proper excuse, swallowing thickly and hoping that was good enough. Nodding slowly, Hyungwon looked away, but his eyes flickered back over to Hoseok, noticing that his hand was moving under the covers.

“Hopefully you’re not getting sick, we have an early schedule tomorrow,” Hyungwon said, walking over to the door and shutting it, turning off the light while he was there. Hoseok exhaled deeply, realizing that Hyungwon probably wasn’t aware of the situation. He started pumping himself again, glad that at least the light was off now and Hyungwon couldn’t see him jerking off. He could probably hear it though, and Hoseok bit his lip, stifling a needy moan.

Getting a rhythm again, Hoseok shifted around, peeling off the blanket and feeling the cool air breathe over his exposed body. On the bed only a few feet from his, Hoseok could hear Hyungwon moving around, getting comfortable. He clearly wasn’t asleep yet, but here Hoseok was, laying there blatantly masturbating on his bed. 

The intensity and arousal of the entirety of the night caught up to Hoseok and he bit his pillow, rapidly jerking off as he filled his fleshlight with cum, a strained whimper sounding in the otherwise silent room. He could hear Hyungwon still moving around, and Hoseok squeezed his eyes shut, mouth opening in a silent cry as he milked his cock. 

“Are you okay?” Hoseok could hear Hyungwon ask him from his bunk, and all Hoseok could do was pray the boy wasn’t looking at him- his legs spread and hand pumping his cock still. He was still riding out his orgasm, and couldn’t answer for a few seconds, his brain mush from the intensity. 

“Y-yes,” Hoseok stuttered out, the last few dregs of cum squirting out now. He swallowed thickly, silently letting out a deep sigh as he finished off. He knew that if he removed the fleshlight now, it would make a loud squelching sound, so he kept it on his incredibly sensitive cock, cheeks on fire. “Sorry, I was stretching,” Hoseok explained, hoping that was good enough. Luckily, Hyungwon merely hummed in reply, not questioning it further. Whether this was because he believed his terrible lie, or found him out, Hoseok didn’t know, but he was thankful that at least Hyungwon didn’t press him about it anymore.

After a few seconds, Hoseok’s cock was now completely limp, and he slowly started pulling the fleshlight off it, only a small wet sound coming out. Now that the only thing blocking the entrance was removed, cum started dribbling out, and in his panic- Hoseok did the only thing he could think of. He brought it to his mouth and drank up everything that came out. The taste was a mixture of silicone, lube, and the intense, bitter tang of his own cum- not exactly the most pleasant flavor, but he drank it regardless. Heart pounding, Hoseok swallowed diligently, cock twitching in arousal. 

Setting the sufficiently less cum-filled toy onto the bed, Hoseok slipped his underwear back on, ignoring the slight hardness and stickiness of his cock, vowing to deal with it in the morning. Humiliation and shame washed over him now that he had came, but since he wasn’t caught- it was okay, right? Hoseok bit his lip, cheeks pink. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to do it again, right? <3


	3. Hand Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've worked on this one, haha. I do have 2 more chapters planned for this one so stay tuned!

The lights in the common area were dimmed this evening, creating a relaxed, almost drowsy atmosphere. Covering the couches were blankets, soft pillows, and of course, the seven members of Monsta X all snuggled close and cozy. They’d all gotten together for a movie night- one that was actually just getting underway. Pressing his body a little further into the cocoon of warm blankets, Hoseok sighed happily, spreading his barely-covered legs instinctively as he got comfortable. He was on the far end of the couch, with a pretty good view of both the TV and every other member sitting around him.

With the lights dimmed and his lap completely covered with a blanket, Hoseok felt a weird rush of heat course through his body, making his cock twitch from within his micro-shorts. Honestly… the vibe was a little more than Hoseok could resist, and he brought the blanket closer to his face, his eyes flickering around the room as he spread his legs further. God, he wanted to touch himself… but there were literally six other men around him, completely aware and some even looking his direction. The most noticeable was Hyungwon, who couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Hoseok, much to the older boy’s confusion. 

Despite this, Hoseok bit his lip, slowly reaching his hand down to his crotch and palming his growing erection softly, his cheeks flushing and body tensing at the intense situation. Everyone was talking and moving about, still trying to get comfortable, and here Hoseok was- groping himself. It was ridiculously erotic, and Hoseok couldn’t help but feeling his arousal sky-rocket, now fully hard and only inches away from one of his bandmates. 

“Are you okay with that movie choice, hyung?” Hyungwon asked completely out of the blue, staring straight into Hoseok’s eyes, something unreadable in them, almost as if he could sense what Hoseok was doing under the blanket. Glancing around, Hoseok noticed that, for some reason, everyone’s eyes were on him.

“Y-yeah!” Hoseok replied, nodding a few times to further confirm his statement. Hyungwon nodded slowly, but otherwise dropped the subject, the conversation around him continuing without further hitch. Sighing in relief, Hoseok leaned back against the couch, and while he probably should tone it down now that it was obvious Hyungwon was keeping an eye on him, Hoseok couldn’t seem to find the will to resist his temptation.

His fingers trailing down the front of his body, Hoseok bit his lip on a groan, pulling his cock out from within the confines of his shorts, cheeks flaring hot red at the feeling of cool air against his flushed skin. Realistically, there was only so much the blanket on his lap could cover, but Hoseok was willing to take that risk if it meant he could feel that rush that only masturbating where he could be caught could provide. Pressing his back closer against the couch, Hoseok exhales silently through his nose, just reveling in the feeling of having his cock totally out under the blanket, the slight breeze brushing against his flushed skin. His eyes were trained resolutely at the television, watching as one of the members typed out the title of the movie they were apparently all going to watch now.

Moving his hand down to his crotch, Hoseok bites his lip, his fingers trembling slightly as he grazes his fingers against his cock, sending bolts of electricity at the slightest of touches. Minhyuk kept laughing at something, to which Kihyun chastised him for, and Jooheon kept muttering something to Changkyun while Hyunwoo lazily ran his fingers through Kihyun’s hair to relax him. This was normal, almost domestic, and in this ‘family’, Hoseok was apparently the hormone-crazed teenager who couldn’t keep his hands out of his pants for one movie night. The thought sent a weird bolt of arousal down Hoseok’s back, and he bit his lip as precum smeared across his cock as he strokes it, letting a soft squishing noise sound in the room. Luckily, no one seemed to hear it, but Hoseok did, and the thought alone of getting caught drove him to repeat the noise a few more times, his cheeks turning red in humiliation.

The loud, almost deafening sound of the movie starting startled Hoseok out of his masturbation, and he dropped his hand, knees buckling as he stares up at the television screen. In his brief lapse of tension, the blanket falls flush against his crotch, displaying the outline of his hard cock to anyone who happened to look his direction. Breathing now picking up, Hoseok slowly, subtly moves to prop up his knees again, reveling in the view of his stupidly hard erection disappearing from sight. He attempted to casually glance over at the men around him to make sure nobody saw him, but when he looked over, they were all staring at the screen, completely entranced. This didn’t guarantee that nobody had seen him, however, and Hoseok’s cock throbbed at the mere possibility. After a few seconds of getting his bearings, Hoseok moves his hand back down to his lap, stroking his cock slowly to not disrupt the blanket too much.

“Hyung, did you see the update for tomorrow’s schedule?” Kihyun asked from beside him, seemingly unaware of the current position Hoseok was currently in. Stopping his strokes for a few seconds before quickly deciding to resume them, Hoseok licks his lips, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he grazed his fingertips against the tip of his cock, the touch hot and wrong.

“No, what was it?” Hoseok asked, his eyes slightly hazy as he began outright jerking himself off, the blanket on his lap only slightly moving from his fast strokes- he was still trying to be careful. Kihyun opened his mouth to answer, but Minhyuk quickly interjected him.

“No talking during the movie!” he yelped out, quelling all side conversations as the main character overviewed his tragic backstory for the audience. Hoseok shrugged, and Kihyun rolled his eyes, but the exchange was over. Breathing out a tiny sigh of both relief and disappointment that nobody caught him, Hoseok starts to pick up his pace, really starting to get into it the more he thinks about the situation he was currently in. Here he was, stroking his cock while all of his bandmates sat beside him, innocently watching a movie. He wasn’t even in a different room- he was sitting here on the same couch as all of these people while he masturbated. The depravity was on a completely new level, and this was totally unchartered territory for Hoseok.

He couldn’t deny that since he discovered the pleasures of masturbating with the chance of getting caught, he’d jerked off more lately… but the truth was a lot harder to admit. Almost any chance he could, Hoseok jerked off. He did it at least twice a day, usually more than that, and always in a position that would cause him a lot of embarrassment if he was caught. Usually, just the thought of getting caught by one of his roommates was enough to make him cum, but… there was someone in particular that he kinda wanted to get caught by the most, and right now, Hyungwon kept glancing over at him. It was probably just Hoseok’s imagination, but if it wasn’t, and if Hyungwon was seriously uncomfortable or disgusted—

Well, Hoseok wouldn’t be able to stop himself either way. He bit his lip, reveling in the addictive sensation of his soft, tight fist working his cock up and down. The friction and simplicity of his actions was incredible, and precisely what he needed right now. He didn’t need a fancy toy or vibrator, all he needed was his own right hand and the situation he was currently in to make him feel good. Resisting the urge to look over at his bandmates again, as it would probably look suspicious, Hoseok instead focuses on the space just below the television, his mind getting foggy from the intensity of the situation.

He could barely think straight anymore, not knowing if the others were all watching him knowingly, whispering behind his back and calling him a pervert, or simply enjoying the movie quietly. He’d passed the point of no return, left it back with his common sense and decency, and was instead losing his mind in the pleasure of discreetly masturbating. He almost wanted them to call him out, to giggle and sneer down at him. He craved it so badly he was willing to risk his friendships and reputation for the mere chance of it. 

A few pumps later, and Hoseok realizes that he’s seconds away from cumming. The thought of cumming in front of all of them sent a rush of blood straight to his cock, and he bites his lip on a whimper, his thighs spreading and fist pumping hard and fast over his erection. A slight squelching sound filled the air, but Hoseok was pretty sure the others couldn’t hear it over the TV, anyway, and he instead focused solely on his impending orgasm.

A few more seconds of this passed, and Hoseok bit his lip on a desperate moan as he rapidly pushed his shorts over his cock, face red as cum squirted powerfully into the inside of his shorts. He could barely control his expression anymore, and prayed that nobody was watching him in case he was making some strained expression like he knew he was. He was also holding his breath to prevent any noises from slipping through, and the strain made his head feel light.

A few seconds passed, and Hoseok slowly began to get himself together, tugging the blanket a little closer to his body and swallowing, trying as hard as he could to get his breathing to get at a normal speed. He subtly glanced over at the others, noticing that none were looking in his direction at all. Giving his body a few minutes to cool down and act natural before he inevitably got up to change shorts and clean off the cum, Hoseok relaxes against the couch, still on cloud nine from his highly risky masturbation. Just when he thinks he’s in the clear, a voice to his right suddenly speaks, making his chest tighten in fear.

“What’s that weird smell?”


	4. Hyungwon's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally- Hyungwon's POV! He's been alluded to this whole series, and now we finally get to see what he's been thinking this whole time, and what all he knows about Hoseok's nastiness~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! The last chapter is the big finale, and a Hyungwonho scene! (Mutual masturbation, anyone?)

After weeks of listening to and watching Hoseok jerk off, Hyungwon couldn’t resist temptation any longer. There was an innate depravity about the whole situation, and Hyungwon knew that, without a shadow of a doubt, that Hoseok had absolutely no idea just how observant Hyungwon was of it all…

He knew when Hoseok humped his sheets at night, could hear the squeaking mattress and would look over, breath catching in his throat as he watched his hyung grind and rub his bare cock against his sheets. He’d overheard more than his fair share of Hoseok pounding into his fleshlight, had walked in on him using it more than once- pretending as if he’d heard nothing when in reality, Hoseok was far less sneaky than he thought he was. He’d even caught Hoseok masturbating in places that were open to the public, heard whimpering, strained moans from the company’s bathroom and, one time, when Hoseok was innocently chatting with one of their managers, he’d seen him toying with his cock via the pocket of his pants. One of the best times was when Hoseok was sitting next to him in one of their vans, holding a pillow in his lap and oh-so-subtly rocking his hips up into it. Hyungwon could barely hold back his own desire to jerk off, watching from the corner of his eye as Hoseok humped that pillow to orgasm less than 3 feet from him. 

In conclusion, Hyungwon was terribly turned on by it all. Unlike Hoseok, Hyungwon wasn’t much a risk-taker, and since their lives were so hectic, Hyungwon hadn’t really had the chance to jerk off aside from a few quick nuts during showers. Sufficient to say, that wasn’t nearly enough to satiate his burning arousal. He couldn’t quite tell if it was just him being jealous of the way Hoseok blatantly displayed his sexuality, or a sort of an attraction for him, but Hyungwon would be lying if he said he wasn’t kind of obsessed with Hoseok jerking off. It wasn’t a coincidence that Hyungwon had caught the man so many times in the middle of it- he knew the signs and actively worked to look for them. When he could start to see Hoseok getting aroused while around other people, Hyungwon couldn’t even find it in himself to ignore it, and instead became hyper-aware of every little thing Hoseok did.

“I’ll be back later tonight,” Hoseok had declared, grabbing the bag he always took with him to his personal studio and walking out of the dorm, waving to the members present before doing so. Hyungwon licked his lips, glancing around the room. He’d noticed that Hyunwoo was out, probably hanging out with friends tonight, which meant that their shared room was now totally empty. Hyungwon wished he could be as brave as Hoseok, but since he wasn’t, Hyungwon got the sudden thought of taking advantage of this newfound privacy.

Getting up from the couch in the common area, Hyungwon slinks to his shared bedroom, shutting the door lightly behind him. His heart was racing already, and eyes subconsciously hovered on Hoseok’s bed. This was the bed that Hoseok humped, grinded against, and masturbated on constantly… Hyungwon felt a hard shiver pass through his body, and his cheeks heated up, eyes getting hazy. He took a few slow, languid steps towards Hoseok’s bed, unable to fight back his own desires any longer. 

Approaching Hoseok’s bed, Hyungwon grazes his fingers against the sheets, obscenely horny already. Overwhelmed by the possibilities of everything he could do in this bed, Hyungwon starts getting onto the mattress, a tiny sliver of rationality clawing to his consciousness. What if Hoseok were to find out he did this- not just jerking off, but doing it in Hoseok’s bed? Well, Hyungwon would tell Hoseok that he knew about his masturbation habits too. _Maybe he’d fluster, thighs pressing together, cock getting hard just at the thought of Hyungwon knowing every dirty thing he’d been doing-_

“Shit,” Hyungwon cursed out, his dick almost fully hard inside his pants as he lays down completely onto Hoseok’s bed. Pressing his face into Hoseok’s pillow, Hyungwon bites his lip, breathing in the scent of his dear friend and bandmate. He couldn’t help but think of what Hoseok’s sheets would smell like… he rarely washed them, and he would hump his sheets so often without underwear. Face shining with nervous sweat, Hyungwon’s eyes dart over to the door, confirming that, no, Hoseok wasn’t privy to anything happening. He snuck a hand down to grab Hoseok’s sheets, pulling them up to his face and breathing in deeply. 

“ _Oh_ -” Hyungwon groaned out, his eyebrows furrowing and cock throbbing inside his pants. Hoseok’s sheets smelled like sweat and heavily of dick- like he’d rubbed his dirty cock against them over and over, maybe even a hint of cum, too? Hyungwon’s fingers instinctively curled around the sheets, clutching them roughly as he breathed in that addictive, and erotic, scent.

Unable to resist for even a second longer, Hyungwon finally starts touching himself, rubbing his hand against his crotch through his jeans while he continued to breathe in the naughty scent of Hoseok’s sheets. Hyungwon’s mind was now filled with images of Hoseok humping these very sheets, of bunching them together and thrusting against them, pointedly removing his underwear so he could rub his dripping wet, dirty cock directly against them—

Hyungwon unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking himself in earnest, his hips popping up into his fist as he gasped against Hoseok’s sheets. At a particularly hard thrust, Hyungwon hears something clank against the side of the wall where the bed was pressed against. Curious, he reaches around the area, dropping the sheets as he investigates. Oh… it was Hoseok’s fleshlight, the very one he would often cum into and not clean out immediately. Picking it up with trembling fingers, Hyungwon unscrews the top, revealing the clearly well-used hole.

He wondered if Hoseok had cleaned it out since his last use, and pressed a long, slender finger inside, his heart hammering in his chest. There was something so intimate about fingering the same object that Hoseok frequently shoved his cock into, and Hyungwon flustered, his heart nearly jumping out of his throat when he feels something wet and slimy inside. Removing his fingers, Hyungwon moans brokenly as he observes the white, viscous quality of the liquid. Bringing his finger to his nose, Hyungwon smells it, confirming the truth he already knew: Hoseok had came inside his fleshlight, and didn’t clean it out.

Right now, in that moment, Hyungwon had never felt more disgusted with himself than the second his brain provided the suggestion to add some more cum to the already soiled fleshlight. Bringing a hand to his mouth, Hyungwon gasps out a deep, thick moan, his heart racing in his chest. He wanted to fuck it so bad he was getting tunnel-vision, overwhelmed by the thought of rubbing his cock alongside Hoseok’s cum, mixing it up and hearing the squelching noises with every thrust.

Licking his lips, Hyungwon lowers the fleshlight to his crotch. He hovered the large object over his cock for a few seconds, his eyes widening as he watches some of Hoseok’s cum begin to dribble out through the, slightly gaping, opening. In his haste to not spill any of the precious liquid, Hyungwon shoves his cock inside, sufficiently blocking the flow and satiating his lascivious desires. Thick, plump lips parted in a breathless groan, Hyungwon rolls his hips upward, his whole body alight with sensation. Luckily, Hoseok’s cum was more than enough lube to make this pleasant, and his mind was providing enough fantasy and memory to spur Hyungwon on for more than enough time to cum- which he certainly intended to do.

Pulling the fleshlight off his cock, Hyungwon starts pumping it up and down, creating a quick rhythm while he pleasured himself. His free hand moved back to grasp Hoseok’s sheets, bringing them up to his face so he could smell Hoseok’s addictive, disgusting scent directly. Mind brimming from the two stimulants, Hyungwon groans, knowing that he couldn’t possibly last much longer through all of this. 

This fleshlight… Hoseok loved it so much. The way he would tease his tip, or fuck it mercilessly, the fact that he always came inside it and rarely cleaned it out- it was all insanely erotic to Hyungwon. He’d seen Hoseok do those things so many times, and now _he_ was the one doing it to Hoseok’s fleshlight. It was like poetic justice, and Hyungwon groaned, his thighs spreading as he fucked the fleshlight hard, thrusting his hips up into it and whimpering at the feeling of cum sliding around his length. He wanted to cum and leave it there, wanted to pretend like he never even saw it, and then the next time Hoseok would use it- he’d be rubbing his cock all in Hyungwon’s cum and never even realize it.

“ _Fuck-!_ ” Hyungwon cursed out, his hips trembling as he suddenly came hard down Hoseok’s fleshlight, his eyes unseeing as he pumped his friend’s sex toy full of cum. His face was burning with humiliation, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Hoseok’s cum squelching around his length, of Hoseok experiencing the exact same feeling. He reveled in it for several long seconds, getting off on his own sinfulness, until he came down from his high and got himself together bit by bit.

Getting up from the bed with the fleshlight still firmly around his over-sensitive cock, Hyungwon stands up, slowly removing the fleshlight and making sure that not a single drop of cum spilled out. Once removed, Hyungwon screwed the cap back on, and then slid the fleshlight back to where he found it hidden in Hoseok’s covers. He straightened the bed, making sure it looked about how it normally did, before walking away and checking for any signs of what he just did.

He could barely believe that he actually acted on his desires, and a part of him wanted to quickly wash out the fleshlight and apologize to Hoseok. But… a much larger part of him couldn’t wait until he caught Hoseok masturbating again, desperate to see if he’d notice the cum or not, and even if he didn’t use it ever again- Hyungwon wanted to watch his hyung touch himself. He didn’t know how to handle all these conflicting emotions, but he definitely knew one thing:

He wanted Hoseok to know just how much he appreciated his exhibitionism- and he wanted to tell it to his face. Preferably before he lost his mind doing shit like this behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Also, I know that with their new dorm, Hyungwon, Hyunwoo, and Hoseok aren't roommates anymore, but for the sake of the fic I decided to stick with the old roommate situation~]]


End file.
